Blood ties
by My lost boys
Summary: Bella goes to Santa Carla to stay for awhile. She goes to the boardwalk only to bump into someone. She tries to ignore him but everyone where she goes, he's there. She tried to go back to Forks. But he stops her from leaving Santa Carla
1. Chapter 1

**_Bella POV_**

I just drove past welcome to Santa Carla and carried on driving soon I spotted a petrol station so I drove in to get some petrol and to get directions to a bed and breakfast hotel, once I filled my car with petrol. I walked into the shop "excuse me" I said to the staff in a calm voice as I was walking up to her

She stopped what she was doing and looked at me "can I help you with something?" She asked me in a polite voice with a smile on her face

I smiled at her "can you give me directions to a bed and breakfast" I replied to her in a calm voice which she gave me directions to the nearest bed and breakfast then I paid for the petrol and a sandwich. I got back into my car and ate my chicken salad sandwich then I started driving again

Soon I reached bed and breakfast so I walked inside and headed towards the main desk "I was wondering if you had a spare room for tonight" I asked the man behind the desk with a smile on my face, once I was checked in a room and had the keys "thank you" I said in a shy voice as I grabbed my bag then I walked away from him

I dropped my bag on the bed

I decided to go and explore Santa Carla before it gets to dark "what time do I have to get back?" I asked him in a calm voice which he gave me a leaflet with the times on it "thanks" with that I walked outside while I was looking at the time to see I had to be back at ten o'clock sharp "ok" I murmured as I put the leaflet in my car because I am going to walk there

I started walking towards the boarder to see if there was some where I can stay for awhile and probably find a job to earn a bit of money till I leave again because I don't stay in one place to long soon I stopped walking when I reached the boarder to look around to see where I can go from there

I spotted a video store and started walking towards the store only to see a helped wanted sign in the window which I was going to apply for so I started walking towards the door with my head down only to bumped into someone and I went to fall but arms went around my waist "I'm so sorry" I apologise as I looked up to see a very handsome tall dark hair man

I went to pull away only for him to tightened his hold on me and let out a little growl "um, you're can let go now" I said to him in a shy voice with a smile on my face

He shakes his head at me with a frown on his face "hey I'm Dwayne" he introduced himself with a small smile on his face "what is your name?" He asked me in a calm voice as he let go off me

I opened my mouth to say my name but in the corner of my eye I saw a familiar face who hadn't seen in two years who was going into the comic store. I started to walk away to follow them only for Dwayne to grab my hand so I turned to face him to see a panic look on his face "Bella! My name is Bella" I told him thinking that he wanted to know my name then I pulled my hand away and ran for the comic store but I heard Dwayne's footsteps behind me

I spotted Sam talking to two boys who looked like brothers so I snuck up behind him with a finger on my lips not to tell him that I am here so I covered his eyes "guess who, Sammy-boy" I whispered in his ear knowing he hated that name

He quickly spun around to see me standing there "Be.. Bella" he murmured in a confuse and happy voice

I nodded my head at him next thing I knew I was pulled into a hug then I pulled away "where is Micheal?" I asked him with a smile on my face

He shrugged his shoulders "probably still following the girl from the concert" he told me in annoyed voice while he looked over my shoulder and let out a small laugh "looks like some else has a follower" he said to me when he saw me give him a confuse look

I looked over my shoulder to see Dwayne standing behind me then I faced Sam again "come on, let's go" I said but in the corner of my eyes I saw the two brothers shooting glares our way. I grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him out of the shop to get away from the two brothers and Dwayne "let's go on a few rides" I suggested as I looked at him just in time to see he nodded his head then I saw Dwayne walking behind him "leave me alone" I hissed out so me and Sam started running into the crowds

I was laughing at Sam face after I got off typhoon ride "that was fun" I exclaimed in excited voice with a big grin on my face as I faced him but kept on walking backwards only to bump into someone so I turned around to see it was Sam's mum Lucy "hey Lucy" I said to her in a polite voice

She pulled me into a hug which I returned "where are you staying" she questioned as she pulled away from me

I quickly looked at Sam then back to her "I'm staying at bed and breakfast" I replied to her in a calm voice

She shook her head "you are staying at our house" she ordered me in a firm voice "no buts" she said as she saw me going to say no to her then she looked at Sam "go and get your brother" she told him

I followed after him who spotted Micheal talking to some girl so I stayed where I was while he went to get him which made the girl walk away which made Micheal and Sam walking after her "wait up" I shouted at them as I was rushing over to them

They looked back to see me running after them "hey Mike" I said as I reached them so I followed after them because Micheal started walking again

Micheal suddenly stopped walking and was staring at something

I looked over to see the girl was sitting behind a blonde man on a motorbike and I saw them and Dwayne looked in our direction then I saw Dwayne getting off his motorbike and walking over which made me move behind Micheal "move" I heard him growl out to them

Dwayne shoved them aside then grabbed my hand and pulled me away to his motorbike so he gets on his motorbikie "get on" he commanded as he looked at me

I got on the back of his motorbike and he followed after his friends soon I got off and followed behind them into a cave then I spotted a bed so I laid down and fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2

I was woken up by someone shaking me so I opened my eyes to find it was the girl Micheal was chasing earlier "what time is it?" I asked her in a tired voice as I sat up on the bed then I looked around to see that Dwayne and his friends wasn't anyone to be seen "two o'clock in the morning" I heard her say which made me face her again "do you're mind that I stay here till morning?" I asked her in a calm voice with a smile on my face

She opened her mouth to say something only to close it when she saw the boys walking into the cave laughing at Marko and Paul who was shoving each othuer "sure" she said to me and quickly walked away with a scared look on her face

I looked at the boys to see Dwayne looking at me then started to follow her with an angry look on his face

I looked around the place to see it was a cool place and wondered if Micheal been here 'oh shit' I thought to myself when I realised I was suppose to stay at Lucy's house so I stood up and headed towards the entrance where I came in only to get stopped as I was near the entrance by someone blocking the way

Dwayne walked back in to the main area after he told Star not to intervene with him and Bella only to see her walking towards the exit 'what did you say to her' he mind linked to his brothers in angry voice as he speed over and stopped her from walking any further "where do you think you are going?" He growled out thinking she was going to leave him

I looked behind me to see his friends getting ready to intervene if needed "I just need to let Lucy know I would not be there tonight" I told him once I faced him again "that I will see her tomorrow" I finished my sentence while I tried to walk past him only for him to grab my wrist "let me go" I ordered him as I went to pull my wrist away but he tightened his hold on it

He shakes his head at me "I can't let you leave" he stated in a worried voice as he guided me over to a sofa where one of his friends sat who looks like twisted sister and made me sit on his lap "Bella, I would like to introduce you to my brothers" he said to me as he pointed to a mullet blonde who looks like the leader "that is David" he pointed to another blonde with curly hair "then there is Marko" he said then he pointed to the last blonde who looks like twisted sister "lastly Paul" he introduced me to them

Paul walked over to where me and Dwayne were sitting and gave me a big grin which I returned before I knew what was happening I was pulled from Dwayne and pulled into a hug so I looked up to see it was Paul then I let out a giggle as he started making silly faces "welcome to the family little sister" he said as he kissed mmy e on the cheek

I was pulled away from him into a chest "you're stay away from her" he snarled out then I realised it was Dwayne and tried to pull away from him only for him to tighten his hold on me "let me go" I demanded as I struggled to break free "aren't you going to help me?" I asked anyone mainly David while I was looking directly at him

He gave me a smirk while he took a puff of his cigarette but did what I asked of him "Dwayne" David said as he stood up and walked over to them "you're need to let go of her" David told him in a calm voice as he placed his hand on his shoulder

Dwayne shakes his head at him with an angry look on his face

David quickly nodded at Marko and Paul who jumped into action while David got Dwayne attention so he doesn't see that his brothers headed towards him but when he did it was to late for him to reacted

I was pulled away from from Dwayne by David who pushed me towards Marko who picked me up into his arms while the others held back Dwayne who was trying to get to me "maybe it's best if I go and stay with Lucy" I suggested in a scared voice as I looked up at Marko who had a scared and worried look on his face "can you take me to the boardwalk?" I asked him in a calm voice

Dwayne snarled when he heard her ask Marko to help her get away from him "get away from her" he growled at him as he brake free from David and punched Paul then he lunged towards Marko to get to me

Marko pushes me out of the way so he can take the full blow for me

I wacked my head on the way down then I looked up to see Dwayne kept punching Marko with worried eyes next thing I know my eyes started to get blurring "Dwayne please don't fight your brother because of me" I begged him in a pain voice as I felt something dripping on the back of my head so I placed my hand on it then I realised it was blood then I blacked out


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella Pov**

I opened my eyes so I went to sit up only to let out a groan when my head started to hurt then realised I hit my head when Marko pushed me out of the way so I placed my hand on my head only to cry out in pain "hello" I called out as I stood up and walked into the main room in the cave to see Maddie and Star asleep on a bed "Star" I shake her shoulder lightly

She turns around to see who woke her up from her slumber to see me standing there "Bella, what's wrong?" she asked in a tired voice as she rubbed her eyes as she looked at Laddie quickly who was still asleep "I need to go so tell them bye" Star heard so she nodded her head and went back to sleep

I walked out of the cave to see I was no where near the boardwalk but saw motorbikes 'hope they don't mind if I borrow a motorbikes' I thought to myself as I sat down on a random motorbike which happened to be David's motorbike then I drove away in hurry to get back there

Soon I arrived at the boardwalk

I looked around to see if I can see Sam or Micheal but didn't see any of them so I get off the bike but put the keys somewhere safe where no one can take the motorbike then started walking around hope to see Micheal or Sam but still did not see them so I turned my head to my right side only to bump into someone "I'm so sorry" I said as I looked to see a teenager with dark brown hair

He looked to see it was the girl who went with the bloodsuckers but she got a big bruise on her face now "it's fine" he said with a small smile on his face then held out his hand "I'm Alan" he introduced himself in a shy voice because he was not good to meet new people especially girls

I shake his hand with a smile on my face "hey Alan, my name is Bella" I introduced myself then I placed my hand on my head again as I saw three Alan's "I don't feel" I trailed off as my eyes started to blur before I knew it I started to fall to the ground as I blacked out

He catches her before she can hit the ground "Bella, can you hear me" he said in a worried voice but got no reply "shit" he cursed but quickly ran to the comic book shop where he and his brother own "Edgar" he shouted for his brother which made Edgar to come running towards him

Edgar saw an unconscious girl in his brothers arms "what's wrong with her?" He asked in a calm voice as he stared at his brother who carried her into the back room while he was following him "Alan' he called out to him as he saw his brother places her on the spare bed and stared at her only to see she had a bruise on her forehead which made him grab the first aid kit so he can cover the bruise with a big plaster on it

I opened my eyes to see someone leaning over me "where I am?" I asked as I sat up with an unfamiliar boy helping me sit up to see Alan standing next to the door "Alan, what happens?" I stared at him as he walked and stood beside me then I looked around the room to see a lot of comic books "you blacked out" I heard Alan inform me which made me look at him again but saw the time was which is half eleven "I gotta go" I said as I stood up and walked out of the room to see I was in the comic book shop but before I leave the store to see Sam looking at a comic book "Sam" I called out to him as I started walking towards him

Sam turned around when he heard someone called out his name to see me heading towards him "Bella" he said as he walked towards me as well "what happened to your face?" He asked as he saw a plaster on my forehead then turned into a worried look "was it that guy who was following you yesterday" he had to know in case he had to protect his close friend but a sister he didn't have "do I have to beat him up" he joked with a laugh "ok, not me but Micheal would do it for you" he said cause he knows Micheal will do anything to protect his friends

I quickly shook my head because somehow I don't like it if someone hurts him "I tripped and hit my head" I halve told him what happened "let's go to the beach" I said as I grabbed his hand with a smile on my face

I was walking beside Sam who had a grin on his face "what's with the grin?" I asked him in a calm voice as I looked at him who looked around the beach which I just arrived to then I looked as well only to see Micheal on the beach picking up rubbish "Michael's here" I said as I forced Sam to go over there "hey Micheal" I said as o waved at him with a smile on my face

Micheal turns to face me with a smile only to disappear when he saw a plaster on my face "what" he said as he removed the plaster to see a bruise on my face which made he glare at it

I let out a giggle at that "I am fine" I said to them th n walked away with Sam close behind me "do you want to go to the concert later?" I asked him in a calm voice as I looked at the ocean to see people having fun in there and to see people falling off their surf boards "cool" I squeaked out as I saw him nod his head and I laughed as I saw people pushing someone down on the water "let's go" I saw it night time for the concert

Saw was dancing with me then I decided to go to their house and fell asleep on the coach


End file.
